Running for Mayor ~part 2
Hi! Hi! HIIII!!! LOL! It's part 2 and I'm getting lazy with the logo... >_< Aaaaaanyway, let's start! Fudge yeah!! Info~ RFM Info Parts! Running for Mayor Sorry EnderRo... If you've been here, click this! Yes Chapter 2a: Zeeky Boogy Doog 2 {All contestants in BFDIA Ep. 4 randomly died} Cheesy: Oh! Hey Sparkly... You're pretty... It's your "pleasure" to meet me! *slaps* Microphone: Uh... *realizes about the joke* *slaps Cheesy* Cheesy!!! What the echo?!?! Marshmallow: Holy Crap... That's the worst AND the most sexual joke ever!! Cheesy!!! Cheesy: What? Sparkly: ...???? Oh! Hey Tongue! Cheesy: *glares at Tongue* Tongue: Sup Sparkle? Marshmallow: Whoa... Dough: Oh my Glob! Lovey-dovey moment!!!! Marshmallow: I still can't believe OJ and Ruby are... *sniff* TOGETHER!! Meh... I'm over it... OJ: Hey, Marsh! Meet my bro! MJ: Sup? Marshmallow: Urine Juice?! Bleh... MJ: No dude... dudette... It's Mango! Plus, It doesn't even look like human/animal urine... Marshmallow: I was about to call you UJ though... But... Meh... Marshy and MJ: *laughs* OJ: That solves everything... *closes Marshmallow's diary and throws it into Marshy's house* Drumstick: Hey guys!! Apple: Oh! It's Chicken Wing! Bow: No... It's, like, Ugly John... Gum Bally: No... Ugly John's, like, there! *points to Gum who's listening to music* Gum: *make's up a song* She was like, "Ugly John"! And I was like, "Oh come on!" Knife: *electrifies Marshmallow* Marshmallow: HEY! Grrr.... *clicks button* Knife: *falls down a random trap* *climbs up* Ugh... Stupid Marshmallow... Marshmallow: Stupid... JERK... Drumstick: Aww... Marshy and Knife are so cute together... Pencil: You think so?! Drumstick: Like, come on! It's obvious that Knife likes her... Match: Or maybe, like, Knife just like to be a huge jerk... Ruby: Or both! Toothpaste: Hey gu- Oh! Hi Drumstick! Drumstick: Hi, Honey bunch! *kisses on the cheek* Dough: ... Awkward... Toothpaste: Anyway, let's start the cake at stake! With Toothpaste Speaker Box! TSB: Hey Guys! Drumstick: It's soooo cute! TSB: ... Moooving on, let's do the Cake at Stake... Likes time! Drumstick: Teardrop wins with 9 likes while the losers have 7, 6, 5 & 4 likes... each... Teardrop: :D *spins* TSB: You must choose immunity to the final 15 or a Hand-Powered Recovery Center... Pin: Oh Teardrop! You don't need immunity!- Wait... Deja vu... Uh... Anyway, you don't need immunity! Everyone loves you! *slow-mo x4* Everyone loves you! Teardrop: *shoots a laser to the HPRC* Gelatin: MATCH LOOK OUT! *gets squished* Match: OMG... This is, like, deja vu... Pencil: Yeah... But... He seriously needs to work on his timing... Match: Like, OMG! Let's bring Pepper back! *P-E-P-P-E-R* *clicks go* Match and Pencil: *cranks* Yay! Pepper: Hi guys! Pin: Out of the way! I need to bring Fries back cuz Coiny's in the BFDI! *cranks* Fries: I'll bring Gelatin back! *after cranking* Deja vu... Gelatin: I'll bring Nickel back... *cranks* Deja vu... O.o Nickel: I'll bring Yellow Face back... *cranks* Deja vu... O_O Yellow Face: I'll bring Tennis ball back cuz Firey's a President! *cranks* Tennis Ball: I'll bring Ruby back cuz Golf Ball's in the BFDI *cranks* Ruby: I'll bring Flower back! Flower: Yeah! Yeah! Gelatin: *freezes Flower* Okay... It's really getting a bit Deja vu- ish here! Pencil: Agreed... Match: OMG! Like, I know... Gelatin: Anyway, *to Ruby* Don't ever do that again... Ruby: Sorry... Pencil: Yeah we might have to expell you from our alliance... Again. Deja vu! Ruby: O.o... Oh really?! Pencil: No, JK... Ruby: Oh okay then... Drumstick: I'll bring Spongy and Book back! *cranks* Huh? Book's still alive? BFDIA contestants and Bubble: Again. Deja vu... Drumstick: Let's see who's going home! Pin: De. ja. vu... Teardrop: O.o TB, TD, Baseball and Suitcase: *stops at them with 2 dislikes* TB: Phew... TD: :D Baseball: That's a relief... Suitcase: Phew... But why's everyone kept saying "deja vu"? BFDIA contestants: You do not wanna know... :| Test Tube: *stops at 3 dislikes* Phew... Yellow Face, Pin and Lightbulb: *stops at them with 4 dislikes* YF: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Pin: *oozing* :D Lightbulb: Omga that's a relief... Gum and Fan: *gasp* Gum: *stops at him with 5 dislikes* :D Fan: *rings at 9 dislikes* In BFDI Fries: AH! Turn it down! Turn it off!!! Wait... Deja vu... Later... Toothpaste: To the portal you go! :D Fan: *sniff*... Okay... Wait where does this go? TSB: In The Container For Losers and Imbeciles or TCFLI for short! :D Toothpaste: WAIIT! Drumstick: Huh? Fan: ? Toothpaste: The winning team has to choose either Gum and Fan... Later... Fan: AAAH! *gets in the portal* Later again... Book: Hey guys! Let's recover Yin! Icy: Wow! Wheely: Oh my wind! Great idea! Match: *Y-I-N* *UNRECOVERABLE!!* What?! Aww... Like, Okay... END! Chapter 2b: CHOCO BALLZ! Me: Check out Just be friends my friend and I created! We both watch BFDI/II/BOTO/OO together! (Shocking) Aaaanyway, let's start! Toothpaste: The contest today is eating 100,000,000 Chocolate Balls... Guys (Except Speechy, Gum and OJ): *chuckling* Girls: *sigh* Boys... Toothpaste: If a team finishes eating, they'll received immunity... That goes the same as the 2nd placer... TSB: The 1st team will choose either one from the losing team to be on their team and the other to be eliminated... Drumstick: And go! Wheely: Hey! This is delicious! :D *eats all of it* The Munching Cookies: O_O Balloon: Wow. Just... Wow... Toothpaste: And the Munchers win! Who'll be in 2nd? TSB: Yup! Drumstick: Uhh... Who's that cute limbless thing? Rice Ball: こんにちは！私はおにぎりだ！略してRB！ Drumstick: Uh... What? Rice Ball: Hello! My name is Rice Ball! RB for short! :D Drumstick: Awww.... What a cutie! :3 RB: Can I be a co-host? Drumstick: Sure! :D Computery: What about meh? Drumstick: *super evil face* NO! Computery: Why not? Drumstick: YOU'RE NOT CUTE ENOUGH!! Toothpaste: Aaaaaand... The Bright Lights win! One of the Potetoes will be eliminated! And the other one in the Munchers... :D VOTE NOW!!! Chapter 3a: No Contest? Drumstick: Hm... Ever thought of a contest yet? RB: いや... (Nope...) Potato: POTETO! :3 TP and TSB: No... D: Drumstick: How 'bout... Hm... Let's ask Pikachu! (Since most of you are non-pokefans and Pikachu is famous...) Pikachu: Pika! Drumstick: Awwww!!!! <3 Well, anyway... Do you have any suggestions? Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Chu! Pikachu! Pika! Pika! (Let's ask the readers!) Everyone (Except Drumstick): ? O_O Drumstick: Okay! Let's ask the readers! *to the screen* Hey VPs! :3 Am I looking pretty? *ahem* Sorry... Anywho, got any suggestions? :D Later... Toothpaste: Welcome to the Cake at Shtake ceremoneh! Drumstick: Pastey? What's wrong? Toothpaste: I don't noh... But I shink it hash shomething to do with a cake... Drumstick: You chewed Gum Bally didn't you? *crosses arms* *angry face* Toothpaste: I can't hehlp it... I feel like shewing shomething... Anyweh, we have a shotal of 76 votsh... TSB: It went down by 37 votes!!! I feel like crying... And I cry......................... Tears that freezes you... Waaaaaaaaaah!!! Everyone: *dies* PLEASE STAND BY... RB: 今、それが邪魔にならんので、次に続けましょう... Potato: POTATO (Trans: My twin brother said, "Now that that's out of the way, let's continue!") Drumstick: Okay... Mic and Sparkly received 2 likes only... Sparkly and Microphone: Aw... JINX!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Toothpaste: ... Deja vu... Well, anyway, Pen won with 8 likes!! Pen: Ha! I knew my awesome mouth would get me likes! TSB: Now pick a mini scroll for a prize... Pen: Hm... That one! *picks it up* *reads aloud* Bring a contestant to our team from the BFDI... Oh! Awesome! :D RB: Who... are... you gonna... choose... (He can't speak english very well so... Don't be too harsh on him... :P) Pen: Eraser! Duh! Eraser: *out of nowhere* Wha--? Where in the name of Glob am I? Pen: Eraser! Dude! Eraser: whoa ho ho! Dude! Sup bro?! *bro fist* (That's all I can say... Blame me for not being a guy and not knowing guy handshakes and stuffs like that... ~TEHfreesmarter) Match: OMG! Pinky! :D Eraser: Hey, there... *flirty style* How you doin'? Match: Tee hee hee! TSB: Let's move on to the dis... likes... Match and Eraser: *making out* Toothpaste and Drumstick: *making out* Woody and TD: *making out* Bow and Chair: *making out* Gum Bally: *grabs GT out of nowhere* (Credit to SuperCDland/EpicCDland) *Tries to make out with him* GT: GAWD DARN IT!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEAR-LOVER!!! Gum Bally: ... Aw well *makes out with a pear* Ruby: I'm glad you're not that type of guy who plans to make out with me... OJ: Agreed... WAIT WHA-- MJ and Marshy: *making out* Gum: CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP MAKING OUT!!! WE'RE WASTING TIME AND YOU'RE MAKING US FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE HERE!!!!!! THERE'S PLENTY OF MAKE OUT SESSIONS IF WE'RE OFF-SCREEN SO I DO NOT WANNA HERE ANY F***ING SUCKING SOUND-- Gum Bally: *stuffs a pear in Gum's mouth* Ugly Dave... BUY A PEAR! *derp face* Gum: *eye twitching and annoyed expression* *spits out pear* THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA POST THIS ON INSTAGRAM AND HUMILIATE YOU ALL! Drumstick: ... That would be a great thing... Those who are single get envious at us... Ruby: Can we continue now before I start vomiting glass? ... TOOTHPASTE! STOP! Toothpaste: ... *ahem* PLEASE STAND BY... AGAIN!! Drumstick: Sorry for you guys who are vomiting rainbows... :| Toothpaste: *nervous smile* Anyway... Woody's safe with no dislikes Woody: :D TSB: Tongue and Cheesy... One of you will be chosen by the Munchers and the other being eliminated... (Tongue: 3 dislikes and Cheesy with 7) The rest of you are safe with 2 dislikes... Later... Eraser: Uh... I don't know... Cheesy: *making random jokes* Eraser: *annoyed* TONGUE! Cheesy: WHAT?! RB: The... tribe has... TSB: Spoken! GTFO, Cheesy! :P Cheesy: D: *teleported to the BFDI* END! Chapter 3b: Frosted Syndrome and Crazy Objects Toothpaste: Hey guys! Drumstick: Sorry 'bout delaying stuffs... *glares at me* Me: JACK FROST!! OMG!!! Girls, let's get him!!! Jack: Uh-oh.. *flies away* Me: Darn it! (If you don't know who he is, watch Rise of the Guardians because HE'S HANDSOME, SEXY, SEDUCTIVE, COCKY... Honestly, I love boys who are cocky... SARCASTIC, FREEZING, HOT, CHARMING, GORGEOUS AND HE'S PERFECT FOR ME!!! Watch it after this!) Link: http://megashare.info/watch-rise-of-the-guardians-online-TmpBNE9BPT0 Drumstick: Anywho, let's begin our- Me: THE CONTEST IS TO CATCH JACK FROST AND TRAP HIM IN THIS CAGE BECAUSE WE LOVE HIM! Pencil: O-kay... What's up with her? Match: She has, like, Frosted Syndrome... It's a sickness which most girls -even gays, get! It comes from Jack Frost's snowflakes... It's true cuz I saw Wheely with Freesmarter... Wheely: OMG!! WHERE IS MR. FROSTY?!?!?!?!?! *shakes Icy* TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *twitch* Bow: GHOST FORM ACTIVATED!! *transforms into a ghost with a giant sun hat* I HAVE A F*CKIN' TAIL!!! Icy: I DON'T KNOW!!! I CAN'T FIND HIM! Ruby: How are they suppose to be cured?! Me: I GOT HIS STAFF!! OMG!!! Fangirls, Icy and Wheely: *angry* GIVE IT!! Me: *runs away, evil laughing* MWAHAHHAHA!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!!!!! Match: The only way for them to be cured is if FreeSmarter stops being head over heels for him... Marshmallow: Wow... Gum Bally: *on a random bed* When you say you love me, NO I LOVE YOU MORE!~ (It's adore you by Miley Cyrus) When you say you need me, NO I NEED YOU MORE! BOY, I ADOOOOOOOOOoooOOOoooore.... YouuuuUUUuuUUUUUUU!!!! GT: What the heck, Gum Bally... Gum Bally: I ADORE YOU!! *twitch* *twitch* Marshmallow: I'm sooooo sorry for that, Apple... Can't you guys make up-? Apple: SHUT UP MARSHY! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM BOWWY!! Bow: EXCUSE ME?! *shouts* Knife: *groans* Who is this "Jack" "Frost"? Me: *out of nowhere* Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost is the main protagonist in Rise of the Guardians and an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his powers, he will become a true Guardian, representing "Fun"... Hair color: White (Guardian) Brown (Human), Eye color: Dreeeamy!! (Blue in guardian and Brown in human), Birthplace: Burgess, Age: 17 in human and 317 in Guardian... In the present... 2014, he's 319 or 318 at least... Equipment: The one I'm holding! A shepherd-like staff! Bye! *runs away* Everyone but Fangirls, Wheely, Icy, Gum Bally, Gum and Bow: O_O Pencil: Whoa... Match: Like, OMG! It's like your Test Tube #2!! Stop this madness, like, OMG!! Test Tube: HEY! Pin: Hm... Who's that guy on the floor? Me: OH YEAH! Trivia! Pencil: *sighs* Me: If he lost his shepherd-like staff, he won't be able to fly! YAY! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO TACKLE HIM AND...! Drumstick: *shuts my mouth* Don't even think of it... Toothpaste: Are you that before you are my GF? Drumstick: Not really... Ruby: *shakes head* Drumstick: *nervous smile* I guess... Me: *singing SexyBack by Justin Timberlake* *changes lyrics* HE'S BRINGIN' SEXYBACK!! (Yeah) Speech Bubble: *uses tail* *stretches and wraps around him* -I got him!- Jack: Crap... Speech Bubble: *puts him in a cage* Me: *whispers* I'll take a restaurant for both of us... *evil laughs* *stops* Trivia again! You can only see him if you believe him! *drags the cage* Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Toothpaste: Choose another team who will be safe, Speech Bubble! Speech Bubble: The Potetoes! Toothpaste Speaker Box: So I guess the Munching Cookies are up for elimination! Vote Here! Me: What's your favorite color? Jack: Blue, White and silver- Me: *crazy* OMG! ME TOO!! WE'RE SOOO MUCH ALIKE!! MAYBE YOU CAN ASK ME TO MARRY YOU! Jack: May I- Me: YES!! YAY! HE PROPOSED TO ME!! Jack: ... Go to the bathroom...? Me: SURE!!! :D Jack: *creeped out*